A Pole and an Aussie
by QueenJay13
Summary: Title is pretty much Self Explantary hahahaha :D


**A/N So I got the Idea while I was on Omegle 'being' Feliks/Poland and got to talk to this really nice Australian. And this is how this cracktastic story got to be so YAY! Ready or Not**

"No Francis! I don't wanna go to that uncool party!" I said tucking my knees up against my cheast.  
"Feliks you are going to this party weither you like it or not! Its fir your own good Mon Cher!" He snapped going to my closet and digging through.  
"He might be there!" I whined. Alfred loved parties so of course he was going to be there!  
"That is why you need to attend this party and show him your still filthy goregese!" The Frenchman said. I just wanted to watch Pretty Little Liars and read blogs maybe have some ice cream while I have a pity party, but no Francis just had to come over.  
"I still like totally don't want to go." I pouted.  
"Ah ha. You still wear feminine things right?" He asked.  
"Yea." I rolled my eyes.  
"Okay good put these on." He shoved clothes toward me and I stumbled into the bathroom. Francis picked out a pink frilly tube top, booty shorts and white thigh high boots. An inch of thigh actually showed and it actually wasn't bad. I fixed my hair before returning to Francis.  
"You look glamourous." He purred before ushering me to his car. I was starting to feel more excited about this party. We soon entered the loud house. Francis left me to go get a drink. I stayed by the wall still wanting to go home.  
"Feliks? Is that you?" Alfred bounced up at me.  
"Hey Alfred." I said sheepishly.  
"You look wow." His eyes as big as plates.  
"Thanks." I said when a man taller then Alfred, fiery red hair, thickish eye brows, threw his arm over the shoulder.  
"Who's this Alfie?" The red head asked.  
"This Feliks. Feliks this is Alistair." I nodded my head in acknowledge.  
"Hi." I said feeling shy and wanting to hide behind Alfred. I felt a blush lightly spread.  
"Nice to meet ya." He said. Feeling uncomfortable and shy I just nodded my head in agreement .  
"E-e-escuse me. In n-n-n-need to find F-f-f-f-f-francis." I stammered and tripped over my words shyly. I quickly made my escape the two. I was so worried about finding Francis so he could take me home that I bumped into a tall strong build man with light brown hair and green eyes.  
"Oh my God! Im so sorry!" I started. He chuckled  
"Its alright mate." He said in a Australian accent. My shyness returned yet again. So uncool.  
"So were are you going in such a rush." He asked.  
"J-j-hust t-trying to finnd my f-f-f-f-riend." I said cursing my stutter and Alfred and this night.  
"Ooh, do you need any help mate?" I just shook my head  
"Yes. I mean no." I feel my face get really hot and red. He chuckled.I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder.  
"Hello Jett, I've seen you've meet Feliks Mon Cher." Francis said and I nearly hugged him.  
"Hey Francis." Jett grinned. I kinda hid by Francis.  
"Feliks? Are you being shy?" He teased.  
"N-n-n-n-n-n-no." I stammered out. Uncool.  
"Honhonhon your so cute when your shy. Jett can you do me a favor and keep an eye on my party animal pole? Feliks can get so out of control." Francis said teasingly pleaded.  
"Of course I can." Jett said.  
"Oh thank you Mon Cher." Francis said pushing me toward the Aussie. I gave out a short high-pitched eek.  
"So like totally uncool Francis." I said before clashing into Jett. Who just laughed. I pouted as I spun towards Francis but he was gone.  
"Where'd he go. Im so totally gonna kill him." I deepened my pout and crossed my arms.  
"You must not have meet Francis. He knows a good escape and gets what he wants." He said playfully. "Ain't that the truth." I hummed in agreement. Starting to be glad I came to this party. As the night wore on my shyness went away.  
"What happened to your stutter?" He asked out of the blue while sitting on the couch.  
"Oh thats like only when I totally get all shy its so uncool!" I rolled my eyes.  
"I think its totally cool." He said teasingly when Alfred bounced up to us.  
"Hi Jett! How are you?" Alfred said.  
"Fine what about you Allie?" I cringed. Allie was my nickname for Alfred.  
"Your bro is drunk so I put him in a taxi and I dont feel like going home yet." He explained.  
"Oh hey Feliks." He said  
"Hey again Alfred!" I said sheepishly.  
"Yea Alistair can be a real handful." He chuckled.  
"Didn't know you were a Kirkland." I said.  
"Yup! Although not to brag or anything but I have the best cooking skills." I smiled at this accidentally forgetting Alfred was there. When Alistair crashed back in.  
"Alfredy! Wheres are yous!" He slurred stumbling over. He plopped next to me and I instinctively scooted towards Jett.  
"I thought you were going home?" Alfred said.  
"Naw its broingss without yooos." He said looking at my. Oh my God he must think im Alfred! I scoot closer to Jett again and he slightly chuckled. Uncool.  
"Yoos looks likez hawt stuffz tonightz. Likez hawter then usual." He slurred really badly then groped my butt witch was totally not cool because i was so surprised and scared that I jumped on Jett's lap sideways. And might or might've gave out a girlish eek. Alistair gave a drunken confused look.  
"Alffie Al Alliroo Ali. Yoo likez my broz?" He asked  
"I'm over here!" Alfred said waving his hands.  
"Jett bro why do yoos alwayss gotz to stealz my hawt studz?" He whined. Then he threw a punch and it landed in the middle of my check and I bite my lip hard enough to produce blood.  
"Unool!" I said as blood gushed out. I snapped my jaw shut and my put my hands over my mouth.  
"Alfred imz zo zorryz!" He tried to pull me in a hug but I pushed him away and tears started rolling down my checks. One I could feel bruising.  
"Let's get you cleaned up." He said and pulled my wrist toward the bathroom. He made me sit on the toilet seat while he looked for first aid. My mouth full of blood and salvia because I didn't want to swallow my own blood. Jett handed me a bucket.  
"I'm sorry about Alistair. He's a terrible drunk." He said as I spat into the bucket.  
"It's okay it was just uncool that he like groped my butt and thought I was like Alfred." I said.  
"Yea, he can be a real pain." He said. Before I could stop myself I blurted. ""I bet he hasn't even noticed Matthew yet! Which is so uncool. I can't believe he left me for him!" I huffed out forgetting they're related.  
"Oh my lanta! I'm so sorry. I forgot you are brothers!" I stammered. He giggled.  
"You? And Alfred? Oh wow!" He burst out. My face grew redder with every laugh he laughed. I playfully slapped him.  
"Not funny." I pouted.  
"I can see why he broke up with you! Your abusive!" He joked. "Say 'Ahh'"  
"Why?" I asked confused.  
"I wanna see how bad you bite your tounge." I opened my mouth and stuck my tounge out.  
"No ricky moues." (Translation: no tricky moves) He poked my tounge and I bite his finger lightly."You are so abusive!" He said shocked.  
"Well sorry being punched does that to a guy. Ugg Francis has my bag!" I said as I got up to look at the bruise it wasn't that bad but bad enough. I sighed feeling sick. I spun on my heel.  
"C-c-can you like take me home? I don't feel cool and I rode with Francis which was uncool. Please?" I asked.  
"I came with someone else." He said.  
"Please? I just need someone to like walk me home n stuff. Please?" I pouted.  
"Yea I guess I can do that and I did tell Francis I would look out for you." I smiled then flushed my mouth getting rid of the remaining blood. When we stepped outside the sudden rush caused me to cling to his arm and press myself to him so I could steal his body heat.  
"Why do you do that?" He asked  
"Hmm do what?" I asked  
"The clingy stuff?" He elaborated.  
"It means I'm comfortable around a certain people and I feel safe with them." I explained. Trying to get more heat.  
"Oh okay." He said and we walked to my house. He walked me up to the doorstep.  
"I hope Alistair will be okay especially after that stunt." I said not wanting him to go but I felt really sick. He halfed grinned.  
"Yea me to." He said.  
"Thanks for taking me home." I said  
"No problem. Anytime Feliks." He said. I quickly planted a kiss on his check and went inside. Where I slumped against the front door nauseous and happy.  
The end

**A/N I will more than likely have to tweak it but it's not bad in my eyes so :P Suck It! hahahahaha lol **


End file.
